Restitution
by Dark-Wolf-Angel
Summary: Ed never liked cats as much as Al. Al would always bring home stray cats begging for his older brother to keep them, to only have him say no. But this time its Ed to bring home the stray...The rating might change
1. Intrduction

Distributor: I don't own any of the Full Metal Alchemist characters but I do own some of my own characters that are displayed in this fanfic.

This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it! .

* * *

**Restitution Chapter 1**

He always dreaded the walk to his office. His metal limb always made a light thud noise on the wooden floor, fully aware that Roy could hear him.

He didn't even bother to knock, he just walked on in.

"Sit, Fullmetal", Roy said not even looking up from his paper work.

Ed slumped down in the chair in front of his desk, "What do you want Colonel bastard, I already told you unless its to do with the Philosophers stone to just let me have my vacation time, okay?"

Ed looked up from examining his metal fingers and looked at the colonel with a stern expression. _No way am I going to do his dirty work._

Roy just smirked, "Well then you would love to know that I **do **have something on the Philosophers stone". That got Ed's attention; he sat up so fast he almost fell off the chair.

Roy just laughed at this. He loved making they boy wait; squirming in his chair that he better tell him the thing he knew or he would, might I dare say, feel his wrath. Ed just made a snarl when Roy smirked in deep thought at this.

"Well Ed, it seems someone's been messing with alchemy around central, seems they've made a chimera out of someone. Actually she's not a full chimera, more like half animal right now. I need you to go find her before who ever did this to her, finds her again." Roy stated it blandly.

Ed waited a full minute or maybe two before he said anything. He hated dealing with chimeras since Nina, why did Roy have to give him the order?

"But what does that have to do with the Philosophers stone?"

"Well," this was going to take longer then he thought, "This _person_ that turned her into a chimera-thingy uses his alchemy with a red light. Says so in the file, a woman saw it and her child when they were walking their dog last night. You know what that means?"

Ed got swiftly off his seat, bowed, and motioned for the door. "What's her name?" He had stopped mere centimeters from the door when he realized he didn't know really anything about it. _Damn Mustang! Always so slow, and does it just to make me fume too!_

"Atlantis; and you'll know when you see her. A half-neko isn't hard to miss".

All Ed did was a snort in response, and slam the door behind him.

* * *

There all done with my first chappie:) Sorry if it was bad, I've never written before.

Reviews encouraged, if you didn't like please tell me what I can do better.


	2. Meeting The HalfNeko

**Restitution Chapter 2**

Distributor: I don't own any of the Full Metal Alchemist characters but I do own some of my own characters that are displayed in this fanfic.

This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it!

It was dark by the time they got to the market place. Dark and raining. Ed personally, hated rain. Too many things like this made him sad, and made him think of what happened to him and his brother. They weren't whole, he had metal limbs and his brother didn't even have a body; only armor. Many people didn't understand they pain they had to go through, only they could imagine. He'd be danmed if anyone tried to take his brother away from him; it was all he had left. Ed would have loved to see someone try.

But fortunately, no one did. Ed was beyond reasoning with; and the only person he could talk to now was his brother, not even Winry.

It was cold and damp and he hoped he could find this girl, Atlantis quickly. He knew cats didn't like rain. Thy turned down a well light street and took their first left into an alley. Mine as well start here, she might be hiding.

"Ed, do you here that?" Al whispered so softly he could hardly here him over the rain and the thunder in the background. And then he heard it. Faint crying… or was that _mewing_? He could hardly here it, it was so faint, but it was there.

"Al, I think I see her"

And he did. She was curled up near a dumpster trying to hide from the rain. There were trash bags around her, and she was mewing softly. The girl was shivering and had torn clothes on. Ed approached her quietly, trying not to scare her. She was so weak, and helpless he felt bad for her. She seemed to be in so much pain. The ordeal of becoming a chimera must have been cruel. He slowly picked her up and wrapped his arms around her petite, frail frame. She looked like she hadn't eaten in days and her body was soaked.

"Okay, Al. Let's go home. You remember what mustang said…" and with that Ed, Al and Atlantis went trudging down the streets, soaked and starving. Wanting nothing but a warm fire to curl up beside.

Ed had set her on his bed when he got home. He couldn't really sleep there now since Atlantis took up his bed so he went to sleep in the living room with Al.

Their 'house' was very small but cozy. Roy had given it to them when they didn't have lots of leads on the philosopher's stone and had to stay in town. It was one story and had a living room, kitchen, two bedrooms, two washrooms and a cozy study room.

"Al do you think, who did this to her, do you think it might be…" Ed trailed off. He couldn't bring himself to say the name.

"Don't think such a thing brother, it couldn't be possible, he disappeared after what happened with Nina remember?"

"I know but still, I can't help but think that" Ed was so much in thought he hardly even felt tired. He had light the fireplace on when he got home and had gotten blankets and pillows for him and his brother but the question; it had been on his mind since Mustange gave him the assignment.

"Get some sleep Al; we'll have a long day tomorrow"

It started at quiet, a little to quiet. Ed was awake; he had been most of the night. He tiredly walked to the washroom to have a shower. Only to find someone was sleeping in his room. _Right, I totally forgot. _She looked no different from last night. She was sleeping, and was still damp looking. Her hair was unruly and all over the place. She awoke and it caught Ed off guard.

"So you're the guy that saved me last night?" her voice was sweet and innocent, "I guess this is about my…" and she cut herself off; she never finished. She just looked at her hands and tail and directed her eye sight near her ears.

Ed felt bad saying it, it was hurting her to know the only reason she was here was because of her, chimera form.

"Yea, it is. You can go have a shower if you want, it's that door right there. And my brother, Al, got you some clothing for you earlier today. He's making breakfast right now. You can come out when ever you like."

He walked toward the door, and put his hand on the knob. Just before he turned it, he heard her speak.

"Thank you"

And that was all she really had to say; somewhere, deep down, Ed felt like he had down something good for once. Something that would change a life.

And with that he opened the door and quietly closed it.

Thanks for reading. Hoped you liked it and I hope it was longer. Sorry if it wasn't that good, I've never really written before. Please review! -'Dark-Wolf-Angel'-


End file.
